


An Old Friend Long Thought Dead

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, twsecretsanta18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: While visiting Toussaint, Ciri takes a contract and reunites with an old friend that she had long thought to be dead.[For The Witcher Secret Santa 2018]





	An Old Friend Long Thought Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisaflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaflowers/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for @lisaflowers on Tumblr for The Witcher Secret Santa 2018. I hope everyone enjoys! :)
> 
> This was my first time writing Regis and the first time that I have written anything for The Witcher in a very long time. I tried my best to get the voices of Ciri and Regis as accurate as possible. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

When Ciri took a contract to kill a monster that had taken up residence in an old cemetery, the last thing she expected was to see an old ally. An old friend.

Her travels as a young Witcher had taken her to lands far away. But every Witcher grows tired and weary of the path eventually and needs a break. She had traveled back to Toussaint to visit Geralt and Yennefer in their new estate. But while riding through the vibrant and rich lands, a farmer had stopped and asked for her help. Disturbances had been happening in a nearby cemetery. Strange noises and occurrences had become more and more frequent in the area. And a hooded figure could often be seen coming and going late in the night. The farmer agreed to pay Ciri generously for investigating and taking care of the issue.

Ciri first stopped in a village to properly prepare for the battle that may ensue. She handed off her swords to the blacksmith to have them sharpened and headed into a cute little alchemy shop to resupply her herbs and potions.

As the sun set, Ciri headed back out towards the Mere-Lachaiselongue Cemetery. She arrived just as the sun fell beyond the mountains of Toussaint. Ciri climbed up on a small perch and began to meditate and watch for the hooded figure that she was warned of. With the assistance of the moonlight, Ciri was able to make out a small bat flying towards a crypt. Ciri was quite shocked to see the bat transform before her eyes into a man. She couldn’t make out a face but she could faintly see a fang glisten in the moonlight. She stealthily drew her silver sword, freshly coated with vampire oil and closed her eyes. She focused her powers and teleported in front of the creature, pointing the blade at it’s chest.

“State your business!” she shouted.

The creature, now clearly a man threw his arms in the air before replying, “Is this how they teach you to greet old friends up at Kaer Morhen?”

The voice sounded familiar to Ciri but she could not pinpoint from where.

“Who are you!?”

“Yes, I suppose you wouldn’t remember,” the vampire said, offering his hand to shake. “Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy. But you can just call me Regis.”

Ciri lowered her sword but her guard stayed up. “W-what? R-Regis? No, you can’t be. Regis died. Who are you really, Doppler?”

“It’s me, Cirilla. It’s Regis. I have been…regenerated. It is quite a complicated story. Please come in and I will explain,” he said while gesturing to the entrance.

“Into where? This tomb?”

“Oh! Yes, my apologies. I should explain this first. I’ve made a little home for myself here. Tensions are high in Toussaint at the moment. Quite a lot of vampire sightings. I figure it best to stay out of everyone’s way. What better place to lay low then in a cemetery?”

Ciri was wary but accepted his invitation none the less. She figured she could always teleport out if the need arose.

Regis led her down a stone staircase, past several alcoves, many of which were filled with caskets and cobwebs. “Wow, this place is really to die for,” Ciri joked dryly.

“Ha! I see you’ve Geralt’s sense of humor as well.”

The staircase led to a large room. The space was dimly lit with old melting candles and bookshelves lined the walls. An apothecary table stood next to an alchemist’s stand with a cauldron nearby. Manuscripts and lab notes were posted on the walls. In the corner there was a small bed and bedside cabinet.

“Surely there has got to be better places to hide out then here.”

“Maybe so. But I quite like it here. Nice and quiet.”

Regis prepared two bottles of mandrake hooch for them and sat at his dining table.

“Mandrake hooch,” Regis explained after seeing Ciri’s inquisitive gaze. ‘Made from the finest mandrake roots Toussaint has to offer. I’d just sip it if I were you. Even Geralt could barely handle it.“

Ciri’s ears perked up at hearing Geralt’s name. "Geralt!? You’ve seen Geralt? Why had he not informed me that you were alive?”

“Probably didn’t deem it important at the moment. We only reunited recently. He has been extremely busy as of late. Well between the hunt for Dettlaff and getting his vineyard up and running. Not to mention all the women he has to deal with. That man brings out fire in women that I have never seen in my hundreds of years alive on this planet.”

Ciri could tell that Regis was rambling but hearing him talk about Geralt brought a smile to her face so she simply listened.

“The Duchess and I get along wonderfully for years, Geralt shows up and one week later she is sending the beagles after us. You think after all these years with Yennefer that he would know when to tie his tongue but no. To tell the truth, I quite think he likes being yelled at by beautiful women. A fetish maybe?”

“Okay! Okay!” Ciri chimed in, not wanting to hear about her father’s fetishes. She already knew of the unicorn and that was more than she ever needed to know about what goes on in Geralt and Yennefer’s bedroom. “I believe you were going to tell me how you came to be alive and well.”

“Ah! Yes, my apologies again. I rarely get the chance to speak so freely.”

* * *

Regis regaled her with the story of his regeneration. He told her of Dettlaff, how he had found Regis’ ashes and after much time, energy, and blood had been able to bring Regis back to life.

“I suppose I should thank you. You played a major role in saving Yennefer and I. I truly owe you my life,” Ciri said sincerely.

Regis waved her off, “Please, I shall tell you the same thing that I told Geralt. No one twisted my arm. I accompanied Geralt to that castle under my own free will and I would do it again. That is what friends and loyalty are for.”

Ciri smiled genuinely at his words before adding, “Still I feel quite bad about it. You lost years of your life. And all the pain..”

“No matter. I am here now and that is what matters.”

They clinked their glass bottles together and took a big sip each before Ciri continued on, “So how long have you been back for?”

“I do not know for certain. When you live for hundreds of years, eventually you just stop caring about time.”

Ciri nodded and took in his words. The outlook on life for a vampire was much different from her own. She was lost in thought before Regis spoke up again, “You asked me a question, now may I ask you one in return?”

“Of course.”

“What were you doing here in the first place?”

Ciri considered her words carefully. Not wanting to offend Regis. “I took a contract from a farmer nearby. Said some strange occurrences had been happening around the cemetery and wanted me to take care of it.”

Regis thought on her words before speaking again, “Well, I am glad you were the one to come along. Someone else taking that contract and this night could have taken a very unfortunate turn. I must be more careful with my experiments. Or perhaps it is time for me to move on again.”

“Oh no! Don’t go. I will inform the farmer that the issue is no more. As long as you don’t make too much ruckus you should remain unbothered.”

“That is kind of you, thank you. One less mess that I need to clean up.”

* * *

They talked for many more hours, until Ciri was sure that the sun had begun to come up outside. They talked about their travels and Ciri’s great battle against the Wild Hunt and the White Frost. Regis jotted done notes about her experiences. Planning to research them further and expand his education. He told Ciri of the class that he used to teach at Beauclair University and of the class he planned to teach once the University was reopened.

“Well I should be going,” Ciri eventually said long after their bottles were empty. “Geralt and Yennefer will be expecting me later today.”

“Give them my regards, I must visit soon as well.”

“I’m sure they will be glad to hear that you are in good health.”

The pair embraced and Regis gave Ciri some concoctions for the road before she set back out.

Ciri informed the farmer that issued the cemetery contract that the threat was taken care of but refused payment. He was confused but Ciri waved him off. Seeing Regis again was more than payment enough.

She continued back on the path. In the large village of Francollarts, Ciri purchased a white mare from a kind woman and named her Kelpie. Giving all of her horses the same name seemed to be another habit that she picked up from Geralt.

Ciri climbed atop her beautiful horse and headed off towards Corvo Bianco. She was extremely excited to reunite with her parents and explore the beautiful Duchy of Toussaint with them further. She also made a note to give Geralt a right hiding for not mentioning Regis was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! :)
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, and especially comments are all very much appreciated. 
> 
> You can also find me on:
> 
> Twitter: @IronAssMan  
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife


End file.
